


Gamble

by ywhiterain



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M, roleplaying, seishirou's seishirouness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplaying is a perfectly healthy activity between sexual partners. Unless you are Subaru and you are sleeping with Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

Seishirou was attempting to get the pants off a stubborn Subaru, when the younger man suddenly froze, causing Seishirou to halt his efforts. Subaru always made a poor attempt at struggling, so for him to stop must mean he had an interesting reason.

When about five minutes passed without Subaru offering any sort of explanation, or even to ask why Seishirou had stopped, Seishirou said, "Is there something wrong?"

In any other situation he would have been attacked in some manner. But when lying on a bed with Seishirou, the extent of Subaru's violence came from wiggling away from Seishirou in such a poorly thought out manner, Seishirou had taken to thinking of it as some sort of foreplay. And even then, once his clothes were off and Seishirou asserted himself above him, he grew compliant to Seishirou's whims.

Sometimes, Seishirou wondered how his reactions would be different if he still trusted Seishirou.

"Nothing," Subaru said. He reached out press one hand against the side of Seishirou's face, and looked surprised when Seishirou made no move to stop him. "I was just thinking about how this may have gone before the bet ended."

That wasn't entirely true. Subaru had learned a lot in the nine years after the end of the bet, but how to lie wasn't one of them. However, this conversation was going in a direction Seishirou saw potential in, so he didn't press it.

He covered one hand over Subaru's. "That would depend. One version would involve me deceiving you," Subaru _flinched_ , "and the other would involve me being," he wound his fingers around Subaru's hand, squeezed it hard enough to make the other man gasp, and pinned it firmly to the bed, "truthful."

"Show me?" Subaru's eyelids slid down, closed. He licked his lips. "I don't care which. Just _show_ me."

"As you wish," Seishirou said. 

He let go of Subaru's hand and watched Subaru cradle it against his chest from the corner of his eye as he moved over to turn off the lamp. Waiting a few moments for his eye to adjust to the dark, Seishirou laid on top of him with a leg between Subaru's.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked. He opened his eyes and squeezed them shut, attempting to adjust to the darkness.

Seishirou only had to wait a few moments before he got what he was looking for.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked again, and Seishirou noted with no small amount of pleasure, the panic, sounding high and small, in his voice. 

Seishirou set a hand on Subaru's. He moved a thumb to the edge of Subaru's wrist and slid it across. Subaru's pulse throbbed and that made Seishirou want to bite at his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. "Why aren't you wearing your gloves?"

Subaru looked at him as if he expected Seishirou to rescue him.

Seishirou had no intention of doing that. He watched what little color was in Subaru's face drain as he wrapped his fingers around Subaru's wrist and brought it up to his mouth to trace the scar with his tongue. His eyes never left Subaru's. They were wide and scared and beckoned Seishirou to find the places within Subaru that were cracked and waiting to be properly broken.

"I don't know," Subaru said, _admitted_.

Seishirou kissed the mark much like he had when Subaru had been a child. Subaru backed up and against the bed; Seishirou followed. They were closer to the headboard, making it much easier to pin his wrists to it with one hand. With his free hand he took off his tie. He made sure the knot was tied uncomfortably and much too tightly so that Subaru's circulation would be cut off after he endeared some mild pain with the tie. Subaru approved on some level, Seishirou noted, as he grew harder against Seishirou's leg.

"Why do you do this?" Subaru asked. He relaxed his arms, making it easier for Seishirou to tie his wrists together and bind them above his head with his tie. 

Seishirou set his lips at the base of Subaru's ear, "Why do you let me?" He moved his knee down some, unbuttoned Subaru's jeans, slid down the zipper, and grabbed him firmly beneath his underwear.

Subaru locked a leg around Seishirou's. But he was still willingly trapped beneath Seishirou with his arms immobilized. Seishirou licked his neck and then bit it. Subaru gasped quietly, as if he was afraid to make too much noise, as he always did when they were together, and arched against and into Seishirou's hand. 

Seishirou held Subaru down with his spare hand and then began to stroke him. He was rough and kept his pace slow, scrapping his nails on the most sensitive spots, squeezing hard several times when he felt Subaru was near his edge. Subaru moved against Seishirou as much as his restraints would allow and attempted to whimper out Seishirou's name, but it came out as a mostly incoherent mess. 

Just before Seishirou allowed him reach his climax, he began to kiss Subaru, who followed to Seishirou lead in a rather impatient manner.

"You didn't play your part correctly," Seishirou scolded against the side of Subaru's lips after he ended the kiss.

"I guess I didn't," Subaru said. He was kissed firmly once more, to which he submitted to completely.

Satisfied, Seishirou got up. He ran his fingers through Subaru's hair as he said, "Take care of my tie, Subaru-kun."

Subaru stared at him as Seishirou left the room, but there was no heat behind his gaze.


End file.
